N
"Cha Hak-Yeon" (Hangul: 차학연); also known by his stage name "N" (Hangul: 엔) is a South Korean singer, dancer, rapper, actor, MC, radio DJ, song writer, composer, choreography designer under Jellyfish Entertainment. N debuted as a member of VIXX in 2012. He is the Leader, Main Dancer and Lead Vocalist in VIXX. N debuted as an actor in MBC's drama "Hotel King" as Noah in 2014. N debuted as a musical actor in the musical "In The Heights" as Benny in 2016. Early Life N was born in Changwon, South Korea, his family consists of himself, his parents, one older brother and two older sisters. N studied at Howon University and spent a year in Japan. N had an extensive dance background, specializing in hip-hop, ballet, jazz, and contemporary. Career Pre-Debut = In 2009, he participated and won various competitions held by big entertainment agencies such as SM, YG, and JYP. His blindfold dance, which he personally choreographed, won the Grand Prize at the Korean Youth Dance Festival. In 2012, N participated in a musical called Gwanghwamun Love Song. |-| 2012–2013 = Debut with VIXX and variety show appearances N was one of ten trainees who were contestants in Mnet's survival reality show MyDOL and was chosen to be a part of the final line-up and the 6-member boy group VIXX finally debuted with "Super Hero" on May 24, 2012 on M! Countdown. Prior to participating in MyDOL, N was featured in Brian Joo's "Let This Die" and Seo Inguk's "Shake It Up" music videos. In the year 2012, after VIXX's debut, N became a cast member in the second season of TVN's reality television show The Romantic & Idol. In 2013 with the release of VIXX's album, Jekyll, N created the choreography to go along with title song "G.R.8.U" of the repackaged Hyde mini-album; he also appeared in Episode 4 of SBS's Television Drama The Heirs alongside his group members. That same year, he choreographed other VIXX performances for their song "Light Up the Darkness" and for a special performance on the show Dancing 9 with Justin Timberlake's "LoveStoned". |-| 2014–2015 = Big Byung, acting debut, MC-ing and Radio Hosting In 2014, N appeared in many variety shows as a cast member such as Mnet's 4 Things Show, TVN's First Day of Work Season 3 and MBC Every 1's Hitmaker. In Hitmaker, he became a member of Jung Hyeongdon and Defconn's first project group, Big Byung, alongside VIXX member Hyuk, Got7's Jackson and BtoB's Sungjae. Going by the stage name Dol Baeki, N and the group created two singles "Stress Come On" and "Ojingeo Doenjang". N was cast in his first television drama in a supporting role as Noah, a bright and lively hotel employee in MBC's romantic-melodrama Hotel King. and appeared with Hongbin as a cameo in K.Will, Mamamoo and Wheesung's "Peppermint Chocolate" music video. In 2015, N was cast in his second television drama in a supporting role as Cha Hak-yeon in SBS's The Family Is Coming and also appeared on Running Man alongside other idols, later he joined Super Junior's Eunhyuk and Kangin as cast members of MBC Every 1's Bachelor's Party. On April 25, 2015, N joined SHINee's Minho and Red Velvet's Yeri as MC on MBC's Show! Music Core from April 25, 2015 to November 14, 2015. On May 2, 2015, N's own radio show "VIXX N K-pop" premiered on the radio with N as the host and fellow member Ken as a fixed guest for the Quiz King segment (every Wednesday). N was also appearing on Super Junior Kiss the Radio as a fixed guest hosted by Super Junior's Ryeowook. On July 7, 2015, N went Off to School at Hyundai Chungun High School in Ulsan, South Korea for three days as a student in JTBC’s variety program Off to School alongside other celebrities. Towards the end of July, N was confirmed to join the cast in SBS's survival variety show Law of the Jungle in Nicaragua; the show aired in September. In August 2015, N was appointed as co-MC on Weekly Idol with AOA's Mina and Apink's Hayoung. He was the MC of the show with the main MC's Jeong Hyeongdon and Defconn from September 2, 2015 to March 24, 2016. In September 2015, N was cast as Ha Dongjae, a character who is brilliant yet has an oddball personality in KBS’s drama Cheer Up! which follows the lives of students at a prestigious boarding high school as they form a cheer-leading club. |-| 2016–Present = Web dramas, First OST and musical theater debut In February 2016, N was cast in his first web drama as Ahn Taepyung, a character who takes care of his grandmother and three siblings after his parents’ death in the web drama Tomorrow Boy which aired on Naver TV Cast in March. In September, N participated in his first original soundtrack for a drama. N and Melody Day’s Yeoeun released the song "Without You" for the drama W on September 7, 2016. In the same month, N was cast alongside fellow VIXX member Hongbin and AOA’s Chanmi in the web drama What’s Up With These Kids? which will air on Naver TV Cast on November 16. In November N was cast in the musical In The Heights as the lead role of Benny from December 20, 2016 to February 12, 2017 at the CJ Towol Theater in Seoul Arts Center. On July 2017, it was announced that he also co-choreographed with Jane Kim for MyTeen's debut album's Track 4 titled "Take it out". Discography Singles = |-| Collaborations = |-| OSTs = Credits Songs = Videography Drama = |-| Variety Shows & TV Appearances = Radio Musicals Official Links * Twitter * Instagram Notes * This some page has content from Wikipedia Category:VIXX Category:Members Category:N